Chapter 921
Chapter 921 is titled "Shutenmaru". Cover Page Color Spread: collaboration illustration of TGC KUMAMOTO 2019 by TOKYO GIRLS COLLECTION. Some of the major female characters with Chopper wearing posh outfits. All except Robin wear hats or crowns. Chopper wears a t-shirt with a "Support Girls" print. Luffy's arms can also be seen catching his Straw Hat. Short Summary Kin'emon explains to the Straw Hats his plan to recruit those still loyal to the Kozuki Family in order to prepare for the raid on Onigashima in two weeks. He has a kunoichi named Shinobu come to train Nami in ninjutsu. Meanwhile, Shutenmaru and the Mt. Atama Thieves plunder Okobore Town when they are confronted by Jack. Shutenmaru and Jack quickly get into a fight, but are interrupted when Kaido flies in while in his dragon form, and Kaido tells Jack to bring Luffy to him immediately. Long Summary Answering Brook's question about how they will get to Onigashima, Kin'emon states that they do have a ship, although it will not be a long voyage since the island is very close to Wano Country. Kiku says that Kaido is considered to be "Wisdom King" that protects the country, and every year Orochi and his men go to Onigashima seemingly to pay respects to him, but in reality, they just have a raucous banquet. Sanji hopes that Kiku will fall in love with him instead of Kin'emon once she sees him during the mission, but Kin'emon reveals that Tsuru is actually his wife. He then pulls out a piece of paper with a symbol on it that will communicate the time and place of the planned raid, and his goal now is to give these papers to those with the crescent moon symbol on their ankle, which signifies rebellion against Kaido and loyalty to the Kozuki Family. Zoro and Usopp have been tasked with looking for allies in the Flower Capital, while Franky is currently working for the architect of Kaido's residence in order to obtain the blueprints for it, and Robin is training as a geisha in the hopes of gaining Orochi's audience so she can spy on him and his men. Brook will be tasked with acquiring food provisions from the capital, Sanji will use his culinary skills to draw in people to help search for allies, Nami will masquerade as a kunoichi, and Chopper and Carrot will go to Inuarashi's location. Kin'emon has the Straw Hats put leaves on their head, which he turns into disguises with his Fuku Fuku abilities. Kin'emon then summons the kunoichi Shinobu to train Nami in the art of bewitchment and states that there are three samurais they particularly need to find, as each of them is worth a hundred men. They are Kawamatsu, Denjiro, and Ashura Doji, and Kin'emon believes that they should still be alive. Meanwhile, Shutenmaru and the Mt. Atama Thieves raid Okobore Town and steal the food that Luffy gave to the citizens despite their pleas. Shutenmaru scoffs at the heroism of feeding these people, saying their gifts were no more now that he is here to steal them, and there are no longer any men left in Wano who can guide the samurai to defend the people. One old woman responds that she believes in Toki's prophecy about nine samurais carrying out Oden's wishes, but Shutenmaru finds the belief silly and prepares to kill her. However, he is stopped when Jack arrives and quickly takes out several of his men with his crocodile-like steed. Jack tells Shutenmaru about Luffy being in this area, but Shutenmaru has no knowledge of the pirate. Jack says that Shutenmaru has only been left alive this long because Kaido wants him as his subordinate, and Shutenmaru answers by charging toward Jack and cutting him across the chest, breaking one of the Disaster's blades. Jack and Shutenmaru then spar in a high-level duel, and the citizens believe that their clash will destroy Okobore Town. Jack manages to injure Shutenmaru's shoulder, but Shutenmaru is unfazed as he says there is no way Jack will take him down. Suddenly, Jack's men tell him to look behind him as a formation of dark clouds suddenly fills the sky. In the midst of these clouds is Kaido, having flown to Kuri in his dragon form. Kaido tells Jack to bring Luffy to him immediately, and Law reveals to Luffy who the dragon is. Quick References Chapter Notes *Kin'emon explains more about the Fire Festival. *Tsuru is revealed to be Kin'emon's wife. *According to Kin'emon, Minatomo built Kaido's residence. *Shinobu, one of Kin'emon's allies, is introduced. *The name of Kin'emon's Devil Fruit is the Fuku Fuku no Mi. *Kin'emon is searching for three powerful allies: Kawamatsu, Denjiro, and Ashura Doji. *Shutenmaru is introduced and he clashes with Jack. *Kaido is revealed to have eaten a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit as he appears in a dragon form and he arrives at Kuri to seek his enemies. Characters Arc Navigation